Christmas Oneshot
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Just in time for the holidays, a healthy dose of Inu and Sess smuttiness. My first one shot and my first ever holdiay themed fic, I hope you guys like it! Notice, mature content, lots of it. Thanks for reading, happy holidays, and please review!


"Maybe on the walk back, if and only if you're good."

Sesshomaru tugged a little harder on the lead and managed to peel Inuyasha off of the hot dog vendor. That was something the dai-youkai couldn't understand; it wasn't as if his little brother and slave hadn't had a hot dog before, but on their trip to New York every single vendor had captured his attention.

"Thank you master."

The nude and collared half-demon stressed the 'master', right as he was lead past a group of bible thumping old ladies. He was tempted to ask something vulgar of his aniki and owner, though the punishment for that would probably be beyond what even he would consider enjoyable.

"I do believe you are overdue for a little discipline, slave. When we get to the hotel I may just need to break out the whip, though on second thought my hand has never failed to sort you out."

Coiling the leash around his hand, Sesshomaru cut the slack out and reeled Inuyasha in a bit closer. Walking up the street, Sesshomaru wrapped the chain again, showing his mate that he was to stay close and on his best behavior. A few blocks up the street they passed by an upscale lingerie store, one that for some reason captured Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Master Sesshomaru, can we stop in here?"

"No pet."

"Please, alpha, it is Christmas time."

"And? Why would I change my mind for a senseless and commercial holiday thought up by ningens to financially drain their fellow ningens?"

"It's not just about that. It's about being kind to others, and giving gifts to show how much you care, so please my owner, can we go in for just a second?"

"You do realize your punishment is going to be long and endured correct?"

Inuyasha leaned forward, breaking several well established rules in the process, and kissed his alpha male. Sesshomaru let him and then led the joyous hanyou inside the boutique.

The inside was rather nice, Sesshomaru had to admit. Sexy outfits of all shape and size were on display, and per the season there were a number of winter and Christmas themed items for sale. All of which excited his little pet, who still dressed in nothing but his collar, tried to walk over to a set of green and red thongs. Of course, the tightly coiled leash allowed him to get within about a foot before he was on the end of his chain.

Sesshomaru smirked lightly and walked over towards his slave, allowing the hanyou to move to the set of attire. Inuyasha quickly found one he liked and in his size and decided to try it on. It was a tight, red silk thong with a bow on the back.

Sliding it up his hips, Inuyasha pulled it on and felt the snug garment grip him. Sure enough, the way it was tailored made the crotch extra snug around his manhood, showing an almost perfect contour of his penis and balls through the material. Similarly, the ass-strap was nice and snug; leaving his cheeks uncovered, save for the red silk bow that rested at the cleft of his lower back.

"What do you think master?"

"It's nice though I do prefer your fully nude body to anything else. Get it if you wish."

"Thank you alpha."

Sesshomaru nodded as Inuyasha slid off the undergarment and searched around the store. He actually found the store to be a treasure trove of stuff, and even Sesshomaru intended on coming back after the holidays so they could shop in a quieter atmosphere.

"Alright, pup, let's ring these up and go. It looks as if it's about to start snowing again any minute."

"Come and get me alpha."

Sesshomaru sighed and stepped around the rack of clothing Inuyasha had hid behind and found him on hands and knees, dressed in a pink garter belt. Waving his bare ass at the male, Inuyasha pleaded for his master's dominance. Sesshomaru sighed and quickly tried to put together what this would cost him. In the scheme of things it was really nothing.

"You are getting punished when we get to the hotel. All night, and you will not enjoy it. It'll be worse if we get fined for this."

Sesshomaru unzipped his pants and fished into the pair Nasty Pig briefs he'd picked out for the day. Pulling his fast hardening cock free, Sesshomaru sucked on three of his fingers before kneeling and inserting one into his mate.

"Oh Sesshy."

"No idea how much trouble you are in, bitch. I may just retrain you entirely."

Inuyasha gasped, both at the threat and the second finger that slid inside him without mercy. Sesshomaru then grazed the younger male's prostate a few times before adding the third. Stretching the pup for a second, the dai-youkai noticed they were directly in the path of one of the large store windows, not that it would stop him from taking the pup now.

Spitting into his other hand and freeing his fingers, Sesshomaru gave his dick a light coating of saliva and then pressed his uncircumcised length to Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha moaned as the familiar, comforting, and always slightly painful feeling of his mate's length entering him shook his entire body, as it always did. Sesshomaru was gigantic; there was no arguing about it. While he himself was very large for most humans and very big even by most demon standards, Inuyasha's master had several inches and a good bit of girth over his own penis.

"You are so very naughty my little slave, tempting your alpha right in the middle of the store and in front of a display window no less."

Sesshomaru had gotten himself all of the way in and then slid back before thrusting back in with one smooth stroke. Inuyasha gasped, catching the attention of a couple of shoppers. Outside, several people had already gathered to watch the two inu from the window. Starting to thrust at an even pace, Sesshomaru moved his thick length in and out of his mate's hind, leaving people stunned at just how much was leaving and entering the hanyou on hands and knees under him.

They worked up a quick and powerful rhythm, just as fast as they attracted a small crowd of onlookers. None had the stupidity, or the desire for that matter, to try and interrupt the coupling inu youkai, and soon both were drawing close to completion.

"Oh master, this feels so good!"

Sesshomaru pounded into the pup a bit harder and slid one hand into his jacket to retrieve something special…

It took only a few more minutes before Sesshomaru bucked and came, his seed exploding into Inuyasha's ass. As he did he clamped something tight around the base of Inuyasha's penis, and the hanyou moaned as he was caught inches from his own orgasm. A slight audible click was heard and the clamp was solidly affixed to the slave's fully erect member.

"What on earth is that?"

"The first of your Christmas presents. A little early but it thought it fit the occasion."

Inuyasha glanced between his legs and found a beautiful hinged silver ring, with swirls of gold through it with small patterns of ruby and emerald. The top had an odd clasp, reminiscent of a good watch clasp, though it had a keyhole and was currently locked together.

"Master."

Inuyasha leaned up and met Sesshomaru's lips with his own. The large and powerful youkai devoured his otouto's lips, tongue slipping into his mouth to explore the warm depths. It really was all too sweet, even to the passersby and the small crowd gathered in the store.

"Do you wish to see your next present?"

Inuyasha blushed and nodded, prompting Sesshomaru to retrieve it form his other coat pocket. It was a candy cane; at least it looked like one. Inuyasha noticed the tie hook on one end and realized that it was the anal hanger he'd been wanting for so long, painted in a festive red and white striping. The long, thick hook was blunted for insertion and the long end had a hook to allow it to be tied off. Which was exactly what Sesshomaru did.

After removing the garter belt from his mate and setting it aside, Sesshomaru pulled his now semi-flaccid dick free, making sure to wipe the excess cum off on Inuyasha's back. Then, he inserted the hanger before any of his seed could fall from his slave's ass. The half-demon moaned as the large intruder slid home, and settled in the crack of his ass. Taking a section of chain and two padlocks from his pocket, Sesshomaru quickly locked the chain to the hanger and then locked the other end to the back of Inuyasha's collar. He made sure to tilt the hanyou's head back while doing it, so looking down would tug on the intruder in his mate's rectum.

Getting up and slipping his manhood back into his underwear and zipping up his pants, Sesshomaru gathered the items they'd picked out and walked up to the register. The human woman working, still slightly red faced starting ringing the items up. As he stood there, he noticed a door leading to what he presumed was a back section.

"Excuse me; do you have any items of a more adult fashion?"

"Ugh yeah we do, back there. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Two things actually."

Inuyasha got his bearings back and whimpered over his still burning arousal while Sesshomaru disappeared into the back room. He was sure he was going to be walked home this way; naked, cum dripping lightly form around the Christmas cane anal hanger, his cock trapped, still hard and dripping precum, his foreskin retracting around his head. And honestly he loved it.

"Come here boy."

Inuyasha moved quickly to respond, careful to maneuver with the hanger in mind, and crawled over to his master.

"You're being muzzled for the rest of our walk."

Inuyasha bit back a moan as the thick leather covering was placed over his mouth and chin, going up to his nose. Straps crossed around it and went up his forehead to the back of his head, as well as straps that ran around the sides of his head. He felt Sesshomaru buckle it then attach locks to keep it securely fashioned.

After apologizing to the store owner, who actually appeared glad to have the publicity, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha from the store and off down the street, with strict orders to stay on hand and knees of course. As they passed a hot dog cart, Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's light whimpering.

Glancing down, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha looking back up at him, silently asking.

"I'd get you one, but how would you eat it with the muzzle locked on?"

Inuyasha let out a low whine while Sesshomaru smirked. As they walked, he gently shifted the second item he'd bought from the store's back room.

"_If you're frustrated now puppy, just wait till I put this on you."_

"And by the way, Merry Christmas my sweet otouto."

Alright, there's my first ever one-shot and my first ever holiday fic. Not due to lack of interest, but rather I get the idea too late or I'm just too damn lazy to get on it in time. But I succeeded at last! And really, what's better wrapped up under the tree than a naked and horny inu youkai? Well two is, but other than that there ain't nothing.

Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I promise I'm working on updating my other works, I've just been crazy busy and haven't been able to write one good full update. Thanks again, happy holidays, and please review!!!


End file.
